Kevin in Charge
'Kevin in Charge '''is the second story of the fifth season. Plot It was Thursday at the Steamworks, and Victor was talking to Kevin. "Now Kevin, I'm going on my weekly visit to the Skarloey Railway. So I need you to be in charge while I'm away." Kevin was excited; he had never been in charge before. "Yes boss." said Kevin excitedly. "Now, do you know where everything is?" "Yes, boss!" "Good, good. Remember what I taught you, Kevin!" and Victor puffed out the back. Now Kevin was all alone. "Hm. Perhaps I should check to make sure everything is in its proper place." he thought, and he did just that. Kevin checked every part of the Steamworks, saying "Hello!" to the workmen as he passed. As Kevin neared the front entrance, he heard the sound of a Diesel. "That's odd... Boss never told me that we repair Diesels here..." It turned out to be Paxton, shunting Gordon. Kevin noticed a huge hole in Gordon's boiler. "What happened, Gordon?" "Tell him, Paxton..." fumed Gordon; he was in a bad mood. "Well, it all started when I was coming down from the Blue Mountain Quarry. I had to stop at a red signal, since Gordon was coming from the other direction. But I stopped so suddenly that a stone flew out of one of my trucks and hit Gordon's boiler. Gordon was too pompous to get checked out, and soon, his boiler was dry." "Oh... Well, can you put Gordon on that siding over there?" asked Kevin, glancing at a siding. "Sure!" replied the Diesel and shunted Gordon onto the siding. "Oh the indiginity..." groaned Gordon. ' Soon, the workmen started to patch up the hole. Kevin was bored. "Perhaps I should check to see if everything is ok..." thought Kevin and checked the Steamworks again. Just then, he heard Percy's whistle. Kevin raced to the front entrance when he saw Percy limping into the Steamworks. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" "Some Troublesome Trucks pushed me into a signalbox. The signalman wasn't very happy about it." "Oh, well... How much damage was caused?" "Well, my boiler is dented, my siderods are cracked, and my dome is cracked too." said Percy. "Ok then. Looks like you're going to have to be here for a while. You go on that siding next to Gordon." "Alright." replied Percy. "WHAT?!" cried Gordon, but it was too late. Percy limped onto the siding. "Oh great..." huffed Gordon. Kevin was pleased to have handled everything so well. "Boss is gonna be so proud of me!" He found a comfortable place to rest, even though it was right on the track. "Perhaps I'll just doze here for a while," yawned Kevin, "My driver can be my eyes." So Kevin dozed off, leaving the workmen to fix Gordon and Percy. Just then, a whistle was heard in the distance. Kevin woke up with a start. "That sounds like Oliver." observed Percy, "but why would he whistle about like that?" It ''was Oliver, and his trucks were pushing him on and on. "Help!" he cried. Then there was trouble; Kevin was on Oliver's track! Kevin raced off the tracks. "Faster! Faster!" giggled the trucks. Oliver blew his whistle one last time and crashed into the back wall of the Steamworks! "Bust my buffers!" he groaned. "That could've gone a bit better..." grunted Toad. Kevin was surprised and very worried. "Boss isn't going to be happy about this..." A workman telephoned the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for help. "I'll send Edward with Rocky!" said the manager. Meanwhile, Edward was at Wellsworth when he got the call. "Oh, poor Oliver..." he puffed to himself as he collected Rocky and headed off to the Steamworks. At the Steamworks, it was a terrible mess. The back wall looked like it was about to tumble over. Kevin rushed to help. He stuck his crane arm against the wall. "Help!" cried Oliver, "I don't want the wall to fall on me!" Just then, Edward bustled up with Rocky. "Looks like you need some help, Kevin!" said Edward. Kevin was too tired to reply. Rocky lifted up the wall until Edward could pull Oliver out. Edward pulled and slipped and tugged as hard as ever he could. Finally, with one last puff, Oliver and his crew were free. "Hooray!" cheered Oliver. "Thanks Edward and Kevin!" Edward grinned when... "What is going on here?! Kevin!" Victor had just returned and was surprised to see the Steamworks in such a state. "Yes, boss?" asked Kevin weakly. "Why is the back wall ready to fall over? The workmen just painted it yesterday!" said Victor crossly. Kevin gulped. " "Um... Oliver crashed into it!" VIctor groaned. "This is just an excuse, isn't it?" Kevin's wheels wobbled. "Um... please boss, you've got to listen." Oliver suddenly shouted, "Stop it Victor!" Victor looked up. "Kevin had nothing to do with this! I was a runaway!" Victor was surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry my friend. I guess you are responsible enough to handle the Steamworks while I'm away. In the meantime, workmen, repair Oliver!" Kevin was very proud. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Oliver *Paxton *Kevin *Victor *Toad *Rocky (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes